The present invention relates generally to article carriers of the type that are frequently used to transport personal articles for various activities. More particularly, it relates to a back pack or carrier of the type which is frequently used by students and travelers for their immediate personal belongings. Most particularly, it relates to backpack or carrier having a semirigid panel that includes a three dimensional face and defines a minimum interior chamber volume.
The present invention provides a panel for use in an article carrier which has opposed sides which are generally connected by a material which include some form of a closure device. The panel is semirigid with interior and exterior faces. The interior face defines a chamber which opens to the interior of the article carrier and the exterior face defines a three dimensional structure.
A method for forming the semirigid panel is also disclosed. The disclosed method provides a means for applying color to the three dimensional structure.